An Unfortunate Marriage
by Midnight-Rose118
Summary: When Hermione and Draco are forced to marry, both are horrified. The worst part is, they have to concieve a child within their first year. Which means constant sex. With each other. It must be hell on earth.
1. Chapter 1

The flying vase smashed against the wall and glass tinkled everywhere. Luckily, Harry had ducked so the vase didn't smash on his head, the way it was supposed to. "Hermione, calm down!" Harry yelled as he crawled across the floor, avoiding more objects thrown at him by Hermione.

"CALM DOWN? ARE YOU INSANE? YOU TELL ME I'M SUPPOSED TO MARRY DRACO MALFOY AND YOU EXPECT ME TO _CALM DOWN_?!?!"

"I tried to change their minds, but they insisted you would be the best choice, considering how you hate each other, you and he getting married would unite purebloods and muggle-borns."

"I. AM. NOT. MARRYING. DRACO. MALFOY."

"The ministry decided it, Hermione. Their word is law. You don't have a choice."

Hermione sank to the floor. Married to Malfoy. Could life get any worse? Sure, she was allowed to divorce him after a year, but she still had to take his name, move into the manor, and even use _public displays of affection_ to make people believe they were happily married. A year. A year of being Malfoy's wife.

Crap.

* * *

The next day at the ministry, Hermione headed to the courtroom to discuss terms of the marriage. She settled in a chair, she had Harry on one side of her, but the other chair was empty.

The minister looked over his glasses. "No Mr. Malfoy?"

Harry looked nervous. "I'm sure he'll be here soon."

At that moment, the door burst open, and an agitated Draco Malfoy walked in. He sat next to Hermione. "Let's get this over with." He said. The minister fumbled through his papers, and Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Ah, here we go," The minister said, adjusting his glasses. "Terms of the marriage: You must remain married for at least a year before divorcing."

Hermione and Malfoy nodded reluctantly.

"Whilst in the marriage, you must remain faithful to each other."

Hermione nodded, but Malfoy was outraged. "You CAN'T expect me to have no sex for a year whilst I'm married to HER!"

"Calm down, Mr. Malfoy. I was getting to that."

Malfoy sat back down. "You must conceive at least one child within the first year of your marriage."

Now it was Hermione's turn to be outraged. "NO WAY! I'm not carrying HIS demon spawn!"

"Miss Granger, if you'll let me finish. A child must be conceived, and in the event of divorce, one of you must give up all custodial rights."

"I'll have all the custodial rights. I'm not letting my child be a goody-two-shoes Gryffindor." Malfoy said.

"You forget the child will have half my DNA, and I refuse to let my child be a smarmy Slytherin degenerate!"

"How about you each get half of the custodial rights in the event of divorce?" The minister suggested.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Excellent. Now on to – ahem- sexual relations."

Malfoy and Hermione grimaced.

"You must have intercourse at least once a month, on Miss Granger's –if you'll excuse my abruptness- ovulation, if you ever hope to conceive a child. But, understandably, everyone has certain.... needs that must be fulfilled. So, how often will the two of you be having... intercourse?"

"Once a month, when we're trying to conceive." Said Hermione.

"At least once a day."

Hermione turned to Malfoy. "What?"

"Come on, Granger. I have to remain faithful, and I have to have sex, and the only person I can do that with is you. Despite how much I loathe you."

"I'm not shagging you every day."

"How about once a week?" The minister suggested. "More times if you wish."

"I can deal with that."

"I don't want to, but I suppose I have no choice."

"Excellent. Miss Granger, you are aware you must take Mr. Malfoy's name and live with him?"

"Yes."

"And you must convince everyone you're happily married?"

"Yes."

"Well then, that's everything sorted. I'll see you at your wedding tomorrow."

But, before the minister could leave, Malfoy stormed out the door first.

* * *

"I still can't believe I have to do this. I always thought I'd marry someone I loved. Or at least liked." Hermione was stood outside the doorway to the chapel in her wedding outfit. She didn't see the point of buying a wedding dress for this one occasion, so she was wearing a white sleeveless cocktail dress with matching heels and she was carrying a small bouquet of tulips. She was waiting for her cue to enter. Harry poked his head round the door, and then nodded to Hermione. "Its time." He said. Hermione sighed, then opened the door and walked down the aisle. The traditional wedding march was playing and she stopped and made a slashing motion with her hand at the organ player. "We'll have none of that. This isn't a marriage of love."

The music stopped and Hermione half-marched down the aisle. "Let's get this done with." She said, not even glancing at her fiancée.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God..." The vicar began.

Hermione glanced at the clock.

"...And we will now join them in the unbreakable vow. Though if they wish to part ways after the first year has passed, the vow is void."

Hermione and Malfoy turned to each other and grasped each other's forearms, as the priest recited the unbreakable vow. They both agreed to be faithful and convince others of their wedded bliss.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"No!" Hermione and Malfoy said in unison.

"It's necessary to complete the vow."

Malfoy groaned, shut his eyes and quickly kissed Hermione. They both wiped their mouths afterwards. "Come on." Malfoy said and grabbed Hermione's arm. Then he apparated them both away.

They appeared in what Hermione assumed to be Malfoy Manor. "I've set the wards and floo network to accept you." Malfoy said. "Unfortunately, we have to share a bed. The house elves will show you around." And He turned and walked off down the hall.

"Charming git." Hermione muttered.

"Me, madam?"

Hermione squeaked in shock, and turned to the voice that had spoken. It was a house elf.

"I'm Selah, madam. Selah apologises for startling you."

"That's all right, Selah. My things have been moved here?"

"Yes, Madam Malfoy."

Hermione winced at her new name. "Can you show me where they are?"

"They're in Master Malfoy's room. Madam Malfoy is to share her new husband's bedroom now."

"Can you take me there? I want to unpack."

"The house elves have already unpacked, Madam Malfoy."

"Oh. Well, thank you. Please, call me Hermione."

"Yes, Madam Hermione."

"No, just Hermione."

"We must use madam and master; it is a mark of our subservience."

Hermione became outraged. "Let me guess, Malfoy told you to do that."

Selah blinked. "No, madam. We house elves choose to."

"How much are you paid, Selah?"

"I'm not paid, madam. None of us are."

"Malfoy has plenty of money to throw around, yet apparently not enough to give to his servants."

"Oh no, madam! We insist upon not being paid. When Master Lucius died, Master Draco set us all free."

"He did?"

"Yes, but we chose to stay. We knew Master Draco wouldn't beat us. He offered us a wage, but we chose not to take it. We are happy to serve."

They'd reached the bedroom Hermione would be sharing with Malfoy. "Here we are, Madam" Selah gestured. "We've set out your toiletries in the ensuite bathroom, and placed your clothes in the wardrobe and drawers."

"Thank you."

"'Tis no trouble. If that is all madam requires, Selah will be heading back to the kitchens now."

"No, I can handle it from here."

Selah bobbed her head and left the room.

Hermione walked over to the large wardrobe and opened it. "What the-" she exclaimed. The wardrobe had some of her clothes in, but most of it was rich garments she couldn't afford even if she took five jobs!

"I took the liberty of getting you new clothes."

Hermione squeaked in shock and whirled around. Malfoy was leaning against the door frame. He arched an eyebrow in amusement.

"Where are all of the clothes I brought with me?"

"In the attic. You can have them back when we're divorced."

"Why can't I have my clothes?"

"You're a Malfoy wife now, and Malfoy wives don't wear T-shirts and jeans."

"So what casual clothes am I supposed to wear?"

"There are some more casual skirts and pants in there. Now hurry up and get changed, dinner's in fifteen minutes." He stalked off down the corridor.

Hermione flipped through some of the dresses in the wardrobe, and pulled one out. It was pale blue silk with simple straps and a skirt that fluttered outwards slightly and ended at her ankles. She pulled it on, and placed the matching shoes on her feet. She twisted her hair up into an elegant bun and secured it with a few diamond topped pins. She checked her make up in the mirror, and then descended downstairs. She worried over where the dining room was, but a house elf popped up and guided her there.

Malfoy was sat at the end of a long polished table, and he gave Hermione an appraising look as the house elf pulled out her chair and she sat down.

"You clean up well." He said simply, and dug into his food.

Hermione followed suit, as she was absolutely starving. When they'd finished, the house elves cleared their plates away. Malfoy stood and held out his hand towards Hermione. She took it uncertainly, and he towed her out of the dining room.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

He pulled her into the main hallway and gestured to each door in turn. "Dining room, sitting room, ballroom, study, library-"

"You have a library?" Hermione's interest had perked up.

"Should've known you'd want to see that." He shoved her towards a door, and disappeared through another one.

Hermione stepped through the door and gasped. There were more books than the Hogwarts library. It was like a labyrinth of floor to ceiling shelves. There were a few tables and arm chairs scattered around, but Hermione walked along the shelves, trailing her fingers over the books lovingly. There were so many shelves; there were little placards on the side of each one, just like a public library. There was even a muggle books section, which surprised Hermione no end. She selected Jane Eyre, one of her favourites, and walked over to a nearby armchair. She settled in for some quiet reading.

A few hours later, she yawned and had to admit it was time for bed. She placed her book back on its shelf and exited the library, reminding herself to return tomorrow. She drifted up the stairs into her shared bedroom. She opened a few drawers until she found the one containing night clothes. She cussed when she couldn't find her favourite pyjamas, and could only presume they'd been stashed in the attic. The drawer was filled with skimpy nightdresses. She opted for a white negligee which was still a lot raunchier than she would've liked. She reached behind her to unzip her dress and tugged unsuccessfully.

"Need a hand?"

Hermione whipped her head round and gasped in surprise. Malfoy was leaning against the door frame again.

"Will you stop doing that!" she snapped.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and walked over to her. "Do you need help unzipping your dress?" he asked.

"No, I've got it." Hermione tugged on the zip again, and it stayed in place. Malfoy sighed and unzipped it in one swift movement. Hermione backed away from him quickly. "Thanks." She muttered.

Malfoy tugged off his shirt, and Hermione quickly backed into the bathroom to change before she could look too closely at his well-defined chest.

When she re-entered the bedroom, Malfoy was just climbing into the bed. He wasn't wearing anything but some faded blue pyjama bottoms, and Hermione had to tear her gaze away from his chest again. She looked at his face instead, and it was frozen in shock, eyes wide and mouth partially open. "What?" she asked, tugging on the negligee's hem. He shook his head and swallowed. They both climbed into the bed, and Malfoy flicked his wand and the lights went out.

* * *

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, and she wondered why her pillow felt hard. She looked down and found a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her torso, and a leg draped over hers. She had her head against Malfoy's chest, and was equally cosied up to him. She attempted to disentangle herself as gently as she could, but Malfoy mumbled in his sleep and pulled her tighter against him. His eyes flickered and Hermione quickly pretended to be asleep. She heard him swear under his breath and he quickly loosened his arms and took his leg back. Hermione felt a pang of regret at the loss of his body from being wrapped around hers. She quickly drifted back into her fake slumber and waited until she heard the click of the bathroom door before she opened her eyes.

She stretched and was about to get out of bed when the bathroom door opened and Malfoy came out. His eyes went straight to her chest and stayed there for a few moments until he looked away and cleared his throat. Hermione looked down and flushed when she saw that her negligee had slipped down during the night, exposing an embarrassing amount of her chest. She quickly tugged it back up and glared at Malfoy. "It's your fault for getting me this skimpy little things." She said.

"I'm not having my wife in ragged old pyjamas."

"You could at least have gotten me a long nightdress that didn't expose parts of me I'd rather keep hidden. And what did you just call me?"

"I said you're my wife. What's the problem? It is what you are."

"Unfortunately. And I assumed you'd rather die than admit we're married. At least, you'd die if you said it when it's just us, rather than in public where you'd have to."

"Well, as unfortunate as us being married may be, I'm going to have to come to terms with it sooner or later."

Hermione slid off the edge of the bed, brushing her hand against the night stand as she did. She accidently knocked her wand off and bent to pick it up. She heard Malfoy groan, and she glanced towards him. He was facing the wall. She glanced down at herself, but now she was stood, she didn't think she looked too indecent. "Malfoy? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." He said, but it sounded like he was forcing it out. He banged into the bathroom, still without facing her, and slammed the door.

"Well, someone's not a morning person." Hermione muttered.

Draco's POV

Draco leant against the bathroom door and slid down slowly until he was slumped on the floor. "How the HELL did that happen?" he whispered. He thought back to a few moments ago. Hermione had bent over to retrieve her wand, causing most of her backside and a delicious amount of cleavage to be on display to him. He'd had to turn away quickly to hide his 'excitement' from her and clamp his lips together to stop himself from groaning. Unfortunately, one had slipped through, alerting Hermione somewhat to his predicament. "I really hope she has no idea why I was so frustrated." He said under his breath. "Oh, Merlin. I'm actually attracted to my wife!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Hermione flicked through the clothes Malfoy had bought for her. She groaned as she couldn't find anything to wear and dug out the most casual thing she could find: a plain red blouse and black pencil skirt. There was no option between trainers or heels here. Just heels. She pulled on a pair of black ones with relatively small heels, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Last night had been even more awkward. Hermione had worn another one of those negligees, and Malfoy hadn't spoken to her for the rest of the night, and he was already gone when she'd woken up.

She headed towards the dining room, but a house elf popped up and took her elbow. "No, ma'am," He said. "Breakfast is outside today, whilst the weather is nice."

He led her outside, where Malfoy was sat on the wrought iron garden furniture next to a sparkling blue pool. There was an empty plate in front of him, but another with a full English breakfast on. Hermione sat, but he didn't look up, and just continued reading his paper. She rolled her eyes and dug into her breakfast.

When she was done, she headed upstairs to change, taking a house elf's suggestion of an after breakfast swim. As she was digging through drawers for swimwear, she heard a loud splash from outside. She opened the french windows and stepped onto the balcony to investigate.

Malfoy had dived into the pool, and he resurfaced, shaking water out of his hair. He hadn't come back up to the room to change, and he hadn't been wearing swimming trunks at breakfast.

"You'd better be wearing shorts!" She called down.

He looked up, and Hermione could see his annoyed expression.

"Why should I?" He yelled back.

"Because, I want to swim myself and I don't fancy seeing areas that should be covered!"

He rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the pool so Hermione could see his green swimming trunks. He must've been wearing them under his clothes.

Hermione dug through more drawers until she found one with swimwear. To be more accurate, bikinis so tiny they could hardly be classed as swimwear. She just thanked Merlin they weren't thong ones.

She pulled on a yellow one and wrapped a big fluffy towel around herself before heading down to the pool. When she got there, she hesitated at the edge.

"Turn around." She told him.

"What for?" He raised a platinum eyebrow.

"I don't want you to see me in this thing you call a bikini!"

"The clothes I bought are perfectly fine."

"Just turn around."

He rolled his eyes, but obeyed, and Hermione slid quickly into the water. He turned around and smirked. "The fact that you're so embarrassed about your body doesn't make a child seem likely."

She splashed water at him. "Whatever, you egotistical jerk, I could beat you at anything."

"Oh, really? Could you beat me at Quidditch?"

"Well, no, but you've been training for-"

"Could you beat me racing on a broom?"

"I don't know how to fly, so-"

"Could you even reach the other end of the pool before me?"

"Let's find out, shall we?" She took off in the water, speeding towards the other end of the pool. She touched the side just a second before he did.

"Ha!" She laughed.

"You cheated! You gave me no warning of when we were going to start."

"Sore loser are we?"

"Rematch."

"I'd rather sunbathe."

She totally forgot how embarrassed the bikini made her, and she climbed out of the pool and headed towards the sun lounger she'd left her towel on. She quickly dried herself off, and settled onto the sun lounger. When she looked back at the pool, Draco was doing swift lengths up and down the pool. He seemed very frustrated.

She shrugged and lay back on the lounger to soak up some sun.

Draco's POV

'Is she trying to bloody kill me?' He thought. 'Climbing out of the pool like that, water running down her body... Shit.'

He felt a well recognised trouser tightening, and glanced towards Hermione to make sure she hadn't noticed. She was still lying back in that tiny little bikini....

Bloody hell.

* * *

A little while later, Hermione decided to take a dip in the pool to cool off before going back inside.

She did a neat swan dive into the water, and when she came back up, Draco was stood directly in front of her. She jumped, and stumbled backwards into the pool wall.

He put his hands on the wall on both sides of her.

"What are you-" Her question was quickly cut off when he pressed his lips to hers.

Her eyes widened with shock, but his talented lips soon forced a response out of hers, and she rested her hands on the back of his neck.

He gripped her waist, and lifted her up to pull against him. She encircled her legs around his waist and pushed her lips against his earnestly.

"Um, excuse me sir? Ma'am?"

They both whipped their heads to the side, where a house elf was stood with a hand respectfully over her eyes.

"Sorry to intrude," She held out a letter. "This was owled, it says urgent on the front."

She clicked her fingers and vanished, leaving the letter on the pool side.

Hermione reached for the letter, but he caught her hand and threaded his fingers through hers.

"Leave it." He nipped at the side of her neck.

"But it's urgent."

"So is this."

"It's from the ministry."

"We're obeying the ministry by what we're doing now."

"We really should read it..."

He lifted her from himself and sat her firmly on the side of the pool.

"Fine. Read the damn letter. I thought we were doing fine by trying to have a baby like they want us to, but no, Hermione has to have what she wants!"

"You are such a hypocrite!"

"Hypocrite?"

"Yes! You grew up being the rich boy who always got what he wanted, and you're still doing it now!"

"Oh, just piss off would you?"

"Charming language!"

"Go get a vibrator, that's the only action you'll be getting anytime soon!"

He snatched the letter and ripped the envelope open. He scanned the letter then tossed it to her.

"Well that's just perfect." He muttered as he went inside the manor.

Hermione picked up the letter and read it:

_Dear Mr and Mrs Malfoy,_

_We hope you're settling into married life together well. We think it is time you show how happily married you are by hosting a ball – a 'belated wedding reception'- tonight at your manor. We have already taken care of invitations, and your guests will be arriving at seven this evening. Please keep in mind, you must convince people of your wedded bliss. We have discovered a few holes in our plan, so we cannot allow you to divorce after a year as originally planned, however you must still conceive a child. We will rethink, and consider the appropriate time for your divorce, if you can ever have one._

_Best wishes,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic_

* * *

AN: ta da! sorry it took me so long :/


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, Hermione clipped in her earring and smoothed out her dress. It was the first time she'd be seeing her friends since this, and she was incredibly nervous.

She actually did like this dress though, it was deep green and backless with a floor length straight skirt. It had a slight slit up the side to allow more leg movement. She'd coiled her hair up, she was wearing simple diamond earrings, and her makeup was delicately applied.

Selah popped her head round the door. "It's time for yours and sir's entrance, ma'am."

"Ok," She took a deep breath, then turned and swirled her skirt round. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful, ma'am."

"Thank you, Selah."

Hermione stepped outside to her side of the staircase, she could see Draco at the top of his side.

"Announcing, Mr and Mrs Malfoy dancing their first dance together as a married couple!" The announcer called.

Draco and Hermione both walked down the stairs towards each other, then he took her hand, and they walked down the main staircase.

"Smile," He hissed in her ear. "We have to act like we're happy."

"Sure," she whispered back. "I'll pretend my husband isn't a jerk."

They made their way to the centre of the dance floor, and the music began, they circled each other, palms up, but not touching:

_I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't I ever learn  
I've lost all my trust though I've surely tried to  
Turn it around_

Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace

On the last word of the first verse, he pulled her into his arms. Her hand was on his shoulder, his on her waist, and their other hands were held together as they swirled gracefully around the dance floor.

_Don't tear me down  
For all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now  
Don't let it close_

He dipped her backwards at this, and their guests applauded. Hermione rolled her eyes at the ridiculous things that entertained people.

I'm here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away  
From turning around

Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down  
For all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down  
What's left of me  
Make my heart a better place

I've tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away  
Don't break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear  
Don't tear me down

Don't tear me down  
For all I need  
Make my heart a better place

Don't tear me down  
For all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down  
What's left of me  
Make my heart a better place

They ended with another backwards dip and everyone applauded. They righted themselves, and circulated around the room separately, greeting their guests.

"Mrs. Malfoy," A fat, balding man clasped her hand in both of his. "What a pleasure to meet you."

"Delighted to meet you as well." Hermione said through a forced smile, racking her brains to think who this was.

"Lionel Peterson, from the department of magical law enforcement." His eyes raked over her. "You look positively _ravishing_ this evening."

Hermione nervously took her hand away. "Thank you, I really must move on..."

He grabbed the top of her arm. "No, no, stay! Let's go for a walk, you can show me the grounds."

"Perhaps another time, I really am busy-" She twisted her arm unsuccessfully.

"Mr. Peterson." Draco stepped up next to her, and Lionel Peterson dropped her arm like a red hot poker.

"Mr. Malfoy," he stammered. "I was just complimenting your wife's appearance tonight."

"Clearly. You really ought to be careful, _Lionel_, wouldn't want another sexual harassment suit, would you?"

"No, sir."

"I thought not," He hooked his arm through Hermione's, and she grasped it gratefully. "Come on, darling, we have more people to see."

He tugged her away to greet more people, and they didn't have time to speak again.

A little while later, Hermione was chatting to Ginny and Harry whilst sipping champagne. Ginny looked stunning in a strapless gold dress, and she was laughing about how their toddler, James, kept them up all night.

"It is so annoying," Ginny was saying. "He keeps me up all night wailing and wanting attention, and that's just Harry!"

Hermione laughed and Harry nudged his wife playfully.

"You know; you and Draco should come up and see James soon, I know he's missing his Aunt Hermione." Ginny grinned.

"Oh, I'd love to, but I don't think Draco would come."

"Why not?"

"I don't think he's great with kids."

"But aren't you trying for one? He wouldn't be doing that if he didn't like kids, would he?"

"Well, no, but-"

"So that's settled then! You and Draco come up to see little James next Saturday!"

"Oh, no, I-"

"Oh, look, there's Luna and Blaise! I haven't spoken to them in FOREVER. I'll go chat now, we'll see you Saturday!"

She grabbed Harry, who shot Hermione an apologetic look, and dashed off.

"What was that about?"

Hermione jumped, she hadn't heard Draco approach.

"Oh, nothing, just chatting with Ginny."

Suddenly, music started up, and couples swirled gracefully onto the dance floor.

"Does this mean we have to dance again?" She asked.

"Looks like it." He held out his hand, and she took it with a sigh before fixing a smile on her face.

They whirled onto the dance floor to join the other couples.

"I forgot to say before," Hermione whispered. "Thanks for saving me from that guy."

He raised his eyebrows. "I couldn't allow people to see my wife with another man, the ministry would kill me, plus I have a reputation to uphold."

"Right," Hermione stammered. "Reputation, ministry, yeah."

The music changed to a tango beat, and most couples glided off to watch this excellent pair dance.

"Who are they?" Hermione looked at the couple performing a brilliant tango. They looked vaguely familiar, the woman more than the man. She was wearing a sleek red dress with a slit up to her thigh and her black hair fluttered around her shoulders.

Draco snorted. "Pansy and Theo."

"Not Pansy Parkinson? When did she and Nott get together?"

"A year or so, they've been married about three months."

He was glaring at them, and Hermione noticed they were still in a dancing position with their arms around each other. She cleared her throat, and he looked at her, then removed his arms and returned to glaring.

"Jealous are you?" she smirked.

"Extremely."

Hermione hadn't expected that. She blinked, and he turned to face her.

"They are completely upstaging us. Typical Pansy, making the evening about her."

He grabbed Hermione around the waist, and starting tugging her towards the centre of the floor.

"What are you doing?" She hissed. "I don't know how to tango!"

"Well, I do. Just follow my lead."

He quickly spun her round, and then he placed his hand on her waist, she followed suit, placing hers on his, and they walked round in a circle, before he clasped their hands together and stretched their arms out in front of them. Their cheeks touched, and their bodies pressed together as they strutted down the floor, Hermione ending with a high kick of the leg shot near Pansy's face.

He chuckled at this and spun her out, then back into his arms and dipped her backwards.

The crowd was chanting now: "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "No, we are not." She mouthed.

He quickly righted her and let go, and she nodded in agreement, walking off towards the edge of the floor.

The crowd booed at this, and Hermione shrugged.

He grabbed her waist before she could get away, and spun her back into his arm and tipped her backwards again. One of her arms was around his neck, the other on his chest.

Her eyes were wide again when she saw the desire plain on his face.

"Don't you dare." She said.

The crowd laughed at this, but they weren't paying attention.

"I mean it," she said. "Don't you dare."

He smirked, and she didn't like the look of it. He bent his head and kissed her, much to the enjoyment of the crowd, judging by the uproar. Her restraint melted into a puddle the second his lips touched hers, and she moved her hands to his face to secure his mouth more to hers.

Eventually, a lot of throat clearing from their guests got through, and they pulled apart. He was smirking, and she was blushing.

"Come on, everyone!" Someone shouted. "After that display, I think they'd rather be alone....."

Everyone laughed at that, and Hermione turned so pink, she was sure her cheeks were glowing.

"Thanks for coming!" Draco called as they left one by one. "And thanks for your understanding about leaving early!"

That got a laugh as they filed out the door. Finally, everyone left and they were alone. Hermione hid her face in her hands.

"Merlin, I am so embarrassed!" She groaned.

"Why?"

"They all think they had to leave early because we're going to...."

His eyebrows knitted together. "You mean we're not?"

"Of course we aren't!" She looked at his face. "Why? Do you want to?"

He shuffled his feet, she'd never seen him nervous or embarrassed like this. "Yes."

"But... WHY?"

He looked away, and when he looked back, his eyes were filled with something she was afraid to put a name to.

"No," She shook her head. "No, no, no. Don't even think about it."

He scooped her legs out from under her and lifted her into his arms. She struggled and kicked as he carried her upstairs without speaking. He reached their room and dumped her on the bed before locking the door.

"NO!" She yelled, as he pinned her to the mattress. "This is rape! Get off me!"

"You and I both know all the fight goes out of you as soon as I kiss you. So technically, it's not rape if you want it."

"But I don't want it!"

"Not yet, you don't."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're driving me insane!"

She hadn't expected that outburst, and stopped struggling to let him finish.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" He continued. "Every time you bend down, whenever you stretch in a morning, when I know you're in the shower... Just imagining all the things I could do to you.... It's making me go mad!"

His breathing shuddered. "I lost it this morning as well, if you hadn't insisting reading that letter, I would have fucked you right then and there. You wear such provocative clothing... It's torturing me!"

"You bought them for me." She accused.

"Exactly. It's my own self-made agony; and much as I hate to admit it.... I want you. No, I _need_ you."

"If that was meant romantic-wise, it would actually be incredibly romantic."

He glared at her. "Just remember, you made me do this."

"N-"

She was cut off as he crushed his lips onto hers. She could feel the resistance fading, and she fought to keep it there, but oh, his lips were _good_. He nibbled gently on her bottom lip, and that did it. All her resistance vanished, and she knotted her fingers into his hair.

Clearly, this was the response he'd been hoping for. He reached under and pulled the zip on her dress down. Her dress was backless, so he knew she wouldn't be wearing a bra. He slid her dress down, and off her body eagerly, groaning when her breasts were freed, he latched his mouth onto one breast, then the other, trying to decide which he liked best. He couldn't make his mind up, and swirled his tongue around the nipples, alternating between the two.

At this point, Hermione was bucking and groaning in frustration. She yanked his head away from her breasts and forced it up to look at her. Their eyes were both dark with desire, and their chests rose and fell quickly.

"Clothes. Off. NOW." She panted.

He quickly threw his jacket off and yanked his tie off. He started unbuttoning his shirt, but that was too slow for her, and she ripped it open, scattering buttons in the process. She tugged that off, whilst he worked on getting his pants and shoes off. Hermione quickly worked her knickers down and threw them onto the floor. She kicked her shoes off, and ripped the hair pins out of her hair, letting the curls tumble around her shoulders.

Draco stopped in the middle of taking his boxers off. "Oh, Merlin." He murmured, and attached his lips to hers again. He kicked his boxers off.

"Wait." She gasped.

"I can't," he was breathless as well. "I need you now, backing out now won't do you any good."

"I'm not backing out," She rolled them both over so she was straddling his hips. She leant forwards and trailed her breasts across his chest. "I just wanted to be on top."

He made a strangled noise as she walked her fingers up his leg and dangled her breasts in front of his face. She was teasing him, and she was bloody good at it. He couldn't stand it anymore, and he grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his hard length.

She gasped and he moaned as she slid up slowly, then bucked back down with force. He was trying to hold it in to make it last as long as possible, but another couple of swift bucks, and he knew he was a goner. He managed to hold out for one more, and then he released himself fully inside her. She groaned at the feeling of sliding down his dripping cock, and she was sent over the edge. She threw her head back, and shook with the force of her orgasm.

For a few moments, they just stayed there, panting for breath. Hermione lifted herself off of him and lay down on her side of the bed. That night, they both drifted into sleep without saying a word to each other.

* * *

AN: song is All I need by Within Temptation. Don't really know how the tango goes, so I made it up :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione had spent the entire day curled up in the library, reading. Once more, she sighed when she had to admit exhaustion and trail upstairs. She was surprised when Malfoy was sat on the edge of the bed, his hands clasped together. He looked up when she entered. "We need to talk." He said.

"What about?" Hermione was baffled.

"Our sexual agreement."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Obviously, I can't go without sex, and I've been going crazy about sex with you. So, here's my idea."

"Go on."

"How about we have sex whenever the other wants it?"

"I don't follow."

"And you're supposed to be intelligent. When I want sex, you'll give it to me, and vice versa."

"Why would I ever have sex on demand? The only reason I'm doing it at all is because we need a child."

"Exactly. The more often we have sex, the more chance there is of some curly haired blonde sprog running around. And don't act like you didn't love it last night."

"Ok, fine. We shag whenever it's demanded."

"Finally, we agree on something. One condition: We always have sex when the other wants it. No exceptions."

"So, I could make you fuck me on a desk in front of all your buddies at work?" Hermione smirked.

"Yes, but I'd get you back and make you shag me in front of Potter and Weasel."

Hermione grimaced. "Ok, I get your point."

"Excellent. Now strip off."

"What?!"

"I want sex now, and you agreed that we shag whenever the other wants it."

"Well if you want it now, don't you want it to be good? At least let me change into something more appropriate."

"Buzzkill."

"You won't be saying that in a minute." Hermione smirked and pulled something out of her nightclothes drawer. She disappeared into the bathroom.

When she emerged, she was wearing a transparent black negligee, and her hair waved around her shoulders. Her hair wasn't bushy anymore, but had transformed into sleek curls.

Malfoy whistled under his breath and Hermione grinned. "You said yourself that I clean up well."

"And I was right." He raked in her appearance. He could clearly see her underwear through her negligee. She smiled and lowered herself into his lap. Malfoy's trousers instantly tightened at this action, and he knew Hermione felt it. "Is that for me?" she stroked the member in question, and it grew larger.

"Granger, you're bloody killing me here."

"I'm not Granger anymore, remember?" she purred.

"Too right you're not. You're mine." He lay back on the bed and rolled over so he was on top of Hermione. He ripped her negligee down the front.

"Hey!" But, Hermione's protest was cut short when Malfoy latched his mouth onto her red lace swathed breast. Hermione gasped and clutched her fingers in his hair.

Her mind had split it into two halves. One side was screaming: "NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THIS IS MALFOY! YOU CAN'T HAVE SEX WITH HIM WHENEVER HE LIKES, YOU'RE THE ONE IN CHARGE OF THIS RELATIONSHIP!" This was her rational side. Her other less rational side was screaming: "Yay! Do it! Do it! Do it! Regular shagging with him!"

The latter was the side Hermione listened to. Malfoy lifted his head from her breast and Hermione took advantage of the situation and pulled his face to hers. His tongue glided smoothly into her mouth, and Hermione thought her lips must've set on fire. Whilst they were kissing, he was fiddling with her bra, trying to unhook it. He tore his mouth away from Hermione's in agitation and ripped the bra off with his teeth. "I liked that one." Hermione protested.

"I'll buy you another one. I'll buy you a thousand, and then I can rip as I please." He snapped Hermione's thong in a flash then stared in wonder at her in all her naked glory.

"No fair," Hermione grumbled. "I'm naked but you're not."

Quick as a flash, she rolled them over so she was on top, and ripped his shirt off. She kissed down his chest until she reached his pants. She unbuckled his belt and started pulling them off slowly. Draco flipped her back over in frustration, and shucked off the rest of his clothes.

He slid inside her right up to her hilt, and she moaned. He pulled out slowly, to make the sensation last, but couldn't hold his desire back. He thrust in and out so fast he wondered if she could keep up. But she did, even though she felt like she was going to be pounded through the bed. Heck, maybe pounded through the floor!

Hermione climaxed, and moaned. That sound sent Draco over the edge, and he came full and long inside her. He collapsed on top of her, and they both lay panting for a few minutes until he pulled out of her and flopped down next to her.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Well, that was... interesting."

Draco rolled onto his side. "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

Hermione followed suit, and rolled to face him. "Oh, definitely a compliment. It's just really weird that we'll be doing this on a regular basis."

"This doesn't change anything." He said suddenly. "This doesn't mean I love you or even like you. This is just us, having great sex whenever we want."

"I know that." Hermione snuggled under the sheets. "By the way, you owe me new clothes." Then she fell asleep.

...............................................................................................................

The next morning, Hermione opened her eyes groggily as she felt Malfoy pull away from her. So, they'd woken up in each other's arms again. Suddenly, memories of the previous night came flooding back to her, and she pulled the sheets over her head and groaned.

"What's up with you?" she heard Malfoy ask.

"You saw me naked." She groaned.

There was a pause, and then she was shocked when she heard laughter. "It was going to happen sooner or later. And we've had sex before, remember? And we did a lot more than just looking at each other's nakedness." He chuckled.

Hermione pulled the sheets away from her face and glared at him. "It's not funny." She said, and put her head under the covers again.

"Actually it is funny how easily embarrassed you are."

Hermione pulled the sheets down again. "And I suppose the fact that I could be pregnant with your child right now is funny as well?"

That wiped the smirk of his face. "You've got a point. Are you going to check with a spell?"

"Yes," Hermione wrapped herself in the covers and padded to the bathroom. "But if I am pregnant, we're not having sex again." She banged the bathroom door shut behind her.

When she came out, she had a mixture of relief and annoyance on her face.

"Well?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm not pregnant. Which means we get to have sex again. Fan-bloody-tastic."

There was a pause, and then Malfoy stood up. "I need a shower," he muttered. "I've got to be at work in an hour."

"Well, don't be too long, I need one as wel-" she was cut off as Malfoy banged past her into the bathroom.

"Definitely not a morning person." Hermione muttered.

...............................................................................................................

Later that day, Hermione sat behind her desk and looked at the pile of paperwork she had to finish. She'd gotten half of it done, and the remaining stack still towered above her head. She dropped her quill onto the desk and leant back in her chair. She needed a break, she needed to relax, she needed.... sex.

That made her sit up suddenly. "I did not just think that." She muttered, but she thought deeper about it. Why not? He said whenever they wanted.

She got up and headed down to the department of magical law enforcement.

"Which is Draco Malfoy's office?" She asked the girl at reception.

"Third door along the hall." She smiled, obviously not assuming anything.

"Thanks."

Hermione walked to the door she needed, and raised her hand to knock. She hesitated, feeling unsure, and then rapped quickly before she could change her mind.

"Come in." He called.

She took a deep breath and went in. He was sat behind his desk, writing on some parchment. He looked up, and his eyebrows knitted together. "Hermione? What are you doing down here?"

She shook off her nervousness, and locked the door, smirking as she did.

"What are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow.

She walked towards his desk, then shoved everything to the floor.

"Ok, now I'm scared." He frowned.

Hermione climbed onto his desk. "You said sex whenever one of us demands it," She grabbed his tie. "I'm demanding it."

"Here? At work?" He blinked.

"Yes, here."

"I didn't have you pegged as someone who shags in the workplace."

"Excellent time to start then, isn't it? Are you trying to weasel out?"

He smirked and clambered on top of her on the desk. "_Hell_ no."

She tugged his tie and pulled his face to hers. She reached up to pull off his shirt, but he pinned her hands down. "Oh no, you don't," He grinned. "I'm in control of this one."

He quickly shot body binds at her wrists and ankles and a silencing spell at her, and she was secured to the desk and unable to speak.

"I'm going to enjoy this," He smirked. "You teased me, I'm getting you back."

He very slowly undressed in front of her, and then did the same to her. He swirled his tongue around her nipples, and her eyes rolled back into her head. He quickly slipped one finger inside her, then another, and pumped them in and out, stroking her clit. Her face was agonised.

"I think that silencio was a bad idea," he said conversationally. "It's no fun without moaning."

He released the silencio on Hermione, and she moaned loudly.

"Tell me what you want, Hermione." He pumped his fingers slower.

She moaned again, and he shook his head. "Not good enough," He pinched her clit between his fingers. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you." She hissed.

"Where do you want me? Do you want me to go?"

"No."

"Where then?"

"I need you. I need you inside me now."

"Go on."

"I need you to make me moan harder, I want the most mind blowing orgasm ever, I want you to make me forget my own name." She whimpered.

"Your wish is my command."

He thrust inside her and she gasped, locking her legs around his waist.

"Oh, Merlin," she moaned. "Harder! Faster! Please!"

He obeyed, and she felt her back slamming into the wood of the desk from the force, but she didn't care.

They were both moaning now, and then Hermione's walls tightened and she climaxed so hard and long she saw stars. Draco shuddered, then emptied himself into her with a groan.

They both lay still for a minute to adjust themselves, then they climbed off the desk and got dressed.

"Damn it, Draco!" Hermione held up a string of black that had formerly been one side of her thong. "Now, what am I supposed to do?"

He took it off of her and grinned. "I'll take that, thank you." He put it in his desk drawer along with the other half. "Those will be a nice memento."

She rolled her eyes and walked off out of his office. A group of men were stood outside the office, Harry among them.

"Hey, guys," Hermione smiled. "What's up?"

"Just waiting for a meeting with Malfoy." Harry said.

"Ok then, I'll see you later." She started to walk off.

"Hermione?" Harry called.

She turned. "Yeah?"

"You might want to put a silencing charm on the room next time."

...............................................................................................................

At the end of the day, Hermione sighed and headed towards the elevators. She was glad the day was over. She pushed the button, and the doors slid open to reveal Draco stood with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hello, Hermione." He said brightly.

She stepped in and pushed the button so the doors slid closed. "Hello...." She said cautiously.

The doors slid closed, and she felt the elevator rumble down a few floors.... then grind to a halt.

She glanced at Draco, wondering if he had something to do with this, but his face was as confused as hers. Too confused. She didn't believe he had nothing to do with this.

She pushed the button again, but the doors stayed closed, and the elevator didn't move.

"Seems like we're stuck." He frowned.

"However will we pass the time?" Hermione said sarcastically.

He grinned. "I have a few thoughts."

Hermione rolled her eyes "I thought you might. You know, all you had to do was ask, you didn't need to break the elevator."

"It's more fun this way."

"How did you do it anyway? The elevators are never supposed to break."

"I know a guy who knows a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy, who knows this guy's _cousin-"_

"Ok, I get it! Can we please fuck now?"

"Certainly."

He picked her up around the waist and pushed her against the wall. She encircled her legs around his waist, and he lowered his head to hers. He'd just started unbuttoning her shirt when the elevator started moving again.

"Damn it," he muttered. "I told him to wait fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes?" Hermione buttoned up her blouse. "Someone's cocky."

He straightened his tie. "You know you love it, and we can always continue this little escapade at home. I'll be a bit late though, need to go collect some paperwork."

"Not tonight," She shook her head. "The mood's gone."

She stepped out of the elevator, but he caught the doors as they started to close. "I wouldn't be so sure," He grinned. "I can be _very_ persuasive."

The last thing she saw was his grin as the doors slid closed.

...............................................................................................................


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, Draco woke up to find Hermione hopping around on one foot trying to look under the bed.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled.

"I'm trying to find my other shoe."

Draco rolled his eyes, and something on a high up beam caught his eye.

"I think I just found it." He pointed to the stiletto Hermione had been wearing yesterday dangling from the rafter. He whistled as Hermione levitated it down. "You know you had fun when there are shoes dangling from the ceiling."

Hermione whacked him with a pillow then pulled her shoe on. "Whatever. I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?"

"Ginny invited us over to see James."

"Us?"

"She invited you too."

"Uh, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd be great with one kid, let alone two – Luna's bringing her baby, Serena."

"Let me get this straight: you didn't tell me because you think I'm bad with kids, even though I shouldn't be, considering, oh I don't know, we're trying to have a baby?!"

She blinked. "Sheesh, don't get so worked up, come if you want."

"Gladly." He hopped out of bed and padded towards the bathroom.

Hermione averted her eyes. "Merlin, can't you put some pants on?"

He grinned, then opened and closed the bathroom door. Hermione turned, then quickly clapped her hands over her eyes. He chuckled and pulled them away.

"What time do we need to be there?" He asked.

Hermione glanced at her watch. "Half an hour, why?"

He smirked and pulled her into the bathroom with him.

"What are you doing?" She giggled.

"I need help showering."

"Draco, we don't have ti.... oh." She cut off as he kissed down her neck. "Well, I suppose being a few minutes late won't be so bad."

...............................................................................................................

Ginny raised an eyebrow when Hermione and Draco stepped through the fireplace. She glanced at the clock.

"You're late." She commented.

"Sorry, we got.... sidetracked." Hermione said sheepishly.

Ginny grimaced. "Need to know basis, 'Mione."

Just then, two five year olds ran into the room. One a little boy with black hair, James, and the other a little girl with curly red hair.

Hermione crouched down and they both jumped into her arms.

"You didn't tell me Ron and Katie were bringing Molly!" She laughed.

After Hogwarts, Ron had married Katie Bell and had a daughter, who they named after Molly, Ron's mum, much like how Harry and Ginny named James after Harry's dad.

At that moment, Ron, Katie, Harry, Blaise, and Luna came in from the kitchen. Luna was carrying a little bundle in her arms.

"Let me go, kids, Aunty Mione wants to see the baby." Hermione tried to prise the children off of her, but the clung to her legs. She glanced at Ginny. "A little help?"

But it was Draco who got the kids off of her. He swung James onto his shoulders, which instantly got Molly clamouring for a go.

"Thank you." Hermione mouthed, and headed over to see Luna's daughter, Serena.

Serena blinked up at her with big blue eyes, Hermione could see a little tuft of blonde hair. Luna smiled, and held the baby out, and Hermione cradled Serena in her arms. Serena reached out one little starfish hand, and took one of Hermione's fingers.

"Oh, she's absolutely adorable, Luna." Hermione smiled. "Cutest baby I've ever seen."

"Hey!" Ginny feigned anger. "You said James was the cutest baby you'd ever seen!"

Hermione laughed. "You know what I mean, Gin. You all have the most adorable kids."

Ginny frowned. "Adorable they may be, but Merlin forbid they actually behave!"

Hermione laughed again, and went back to rocking Serena in her arms. "How old did you say she was again, Luna?"

"Just a couple of months."

"She already has your hair, even though it's just a little tuft."

Serena gurgled, and all the females cooed over her. Hermione swayed and bounced her gently in her arms until she nodded off.

Hermione hadn't noticed Draco watching her, and thinking how complete the picture seemed with Hermione holding a baby.

Draco hadn't noticed Hermione watching him giving the kids piggy-back rides and tickling them. She thought how good he was with kids; and it just... fit that he should be a dad.

...............................................................................................................

Later, when all the kids were asleep, the adults sat around talking. The girls were all sipping wine and moaning about how kids were sweet until they started screaming, and the men were all drinking firewhiskey and laughing about married life.

Draco surprised himself when he found he could converse easily with Harry and Ron. He still teased them, but he teased Blaise as well, and Blaise was his best friend.

Eventually, everyone decided they'd better head home. Katie and Ron left first, being very careful not to wake Molly. Then Blaise and Luna, then Hermione and Draco.

When they arrived back home, both were thoughtful, and didn't speak as they got changed for bed.

"I didn't know you were so good with kids." Hermione commented, as she brushed her hair.

"Yeah, well," Draco tugged on a pair of pyjama bottoms. "You're good with them too."

Hermione bit her lip, and wondered whether to say what was on her mind. "I could see you as a dad." She blurted.

"I could see you as a mum." He replied.

She swivelled round to face him. "You know.... I haven't done tested for pregnancy since that one time. I could be pregnant now."

He frowned. "Are you going to do a spell now?"

"I think so." She twirled her wand round in her fingers. "Which would you rather have: boy or girl?"

"Either," He blinked. "It would be nice to have a daughter, but having a son is just as good. Either way, I'd be happy to have a child at all."

"Really? I never thought you wanted a child that much."

"Well someone needs to carry on the family."

Hermione was surprised he counted her as family, and she headed into the bathroom to do the spell. She knew how this went, she waved her wand over her stomach, waited a couple of minutes, if the tip turned red, it was negative. Blue was positive.

She waved the wand over her stomach and muttered the spell. She decided they could find out the results together, she was wracked with nerves.

She stepped out of the bathroom to find Draco pacing up and down. He stopped to look at her, and she held up her wand. "If it goes red, it's negative, blue is positive."

She put her wand on the table, and they both just sat staring at it until the colour started changing. Hermione squeezed Draco's hand and watched the tip change. It was red.

Hermione bit her lip and fought back tears, surprised that she cared so much whether she was having Draco's child or not. She hated him, right? Despite the fantastic sex, she still hated him, didn't she?

"That's too bad." She smiled grimly, and walked into the bathroom.

He frowned, and leant on the closed bathroom door. "Hermione? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Her voice broke.

"You don't sound it."

"Just leave me alone."

He sighed. 'I am so going to regret this.' He thought.

"Hermione, open the door."

"No."

"Stop sulking like a child."

"_You_ stop sulking like a child."

"Look, will you just come out of there?" He thought, and then tacked on "Please?"

There was silence for a moment, and then he heard the lock click back, and the door opened.

Hermione was stood there with tear tracks on her face, dabbing them away with the sleeve of her dressing gown. She smiled weakly. He didn't even think, he just pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair in an attempt to soothe her. He knew she was biting back tears.

"It's ok," He murmured. "You don't have to pretend for me."

She made a choking sound, then just let the tears flow and sobbed into his shoulder. He continued to stoke her hair until her sobs became muffled hiccups, and then he eased her off of him, and held her face gently between his hands. He wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"It'll be all right." He murmured.

She laughed without humour. "Why should I believe that?"

"Trust me."

She nodded once.

"We can always try again." He soothed.

"Oh, sure." She snarled. "Calm me down, then try to get sex from me."

"I didn't mean that. We can always try again, but not tonight. Not while you're still upset."

"I said I was fine."

"But you're not fine!" He snapped. "You wanted this baby, and don't even think about denying it."

"Yeah, well so what? I wanted the baby, I didn't get it. I'm going to bed."

"So, you aren't even going to talk about this?"

She climbed under the sheets and pulled them up. "There's nothing to talk about."

He let out a gust of air in annoyance, and then climbed into bed beside her. He wasn't getting anything else out of her tonight.

He looked over at her, and she was facing away from him, almost at the very edge of the bed. He sighed. He wasn't going to let her be frosty like this and freeze the bed over. He twisted over and pulled her against his chest.

"I'm sorry," He kissed the top of her head. "I shouldn't have snapped."

"No, you shouldn't."

"But you shouldn't have stressed either."

"I did NOT stress."

"I don't care," he yawned. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep."

Just before he fell into unconsciousness, he thought he heard her whisper "Thank you." But he was probably wrong.

Hermione looked over at her sleeping husband. The day had been full of surprises. First, he was good with kids. Second, he definitely wanted a child of his own. Third, he could actually be kind and sensitive.

She couldn't actually be falling in love with him, could she? Nah, that would be impossible.

Wouldn't it?


	6. Author's Update!

Author update!

Ok, I know I promised new fics and an update on an unfortunate marriage, buuuuuuuut I got distracted and I've been working on a new fic, I SWEAR I've not abandoned my other fics, they're just on the back burner whilst I focus on this one.


	7. Your author needs you!

Ok, this is still not part of the story, and I'm reaaaaaaaally sorry to do this to you guys, but can you all please help me out ? I'm a member of rivalsinlove(dot)com(which I recommend any dramione lovers sign up to), and they're holding a christmas challenge. Each story must be a oneshot/twoshot, and contain a decorated christmas tree, a book called Christmas of hogwarts: memories, a declaration (of love, hate or friendship) and optional mistletoe.

So anyway, the story with the most reviews wins, so I need any people who like my fics to help!

Please visit this link... that doesn't work, so go to rivalsinlove(dot)com my story is called Bittersweet Candy Canes

OR if that doesn't work, please visit rivalsinlove(dot)com , scroll down a little on the homepage to categories on the left side, go to challenges, then Christmas challenge, then onto my story: Bittersweet Candy Canes

When you've finished reading my story ( or just review without reading lol), go to reviews, then simply submit a review to it!

Again, my story is called Bittersweet Candy Canes and it's under this author name.

Anyone who reviews it will get it dedicated to them when it's posted on here.

Also, I'm going to start accepting requests for stories, so if there's anything in particular you want me to write about, send me an inbox either here or my email: .uk

by the by, follow me on twitter! Just search midnight-rose118 :P

So anyway, REVIEW MY STORY FOR THE CHALLENGE.

Huggies and kissies daaaaaaaahlings :3

Love you all,

Jas x


	8. Chapter 6

The next morning, he was still being very careful around Hermione, and eventually she couldn't take it anymore. They were at breakfast when she suddenly threw down her fork.

"I can't take this anymore!"

He blinked. "What?"

"This! You! You're treating me like I'm some fragile doll, and it's driving me insane!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice, considering how torn up you were yesterday."

"Nice? You wouldn't know nice if it bit you on the ass! And I was NOT torn up!"

"You were sobbing on my shoulder!"

"ONE moment of weakness."

"And that moment was because... Oh, I remember, YOU WEREN'T PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD!"

By now, they were both stood, glaring at each other.

"How did I get into this mess?" She glared. "After all I went through to keep myself from marrying you!"

-Flashback-

"Please. PLEASE. You can't do this!" Hermione begged Kingsley.

"As a matter of fact, I can, Miss Granger." He replied. "And no amount of begging will change my mind."

'Ok, begging is out.' She thought. 'Crying! No man can refuse a woman something when she cries!'

She remembered the time her pet hamster had died when she was nine, and allowed tears to brim over.

"Please, sir," She sobbed. "I just can't!"

"Miss Granger, I do not believe those are real tears. And even if they were, that would not get you out of this situation."

'Damn' she wiped the tears away impatiently. 'Anger is my only option left.'

She braced her hands on the desk. "Sir, if you make me go through with this, so help me, I will sue the ass off the ministry!"

"You can't sue us, and even if you could, I doubt you could get a lawyer to take your case."

"Mr. Shacklebolt, if you make me go through with this, you'll be taking me down. If you take me down, then this place is going down with me."

"I take it drama was one of your favourite lessons?"

She sighed. Perhaps one last plea?

"Please, sir" She clasped her hands together. "I am_ begging_ you. Please, don't make me marry him."

He patted her shoulder sympathetically. "I really am sorry, Miss Granger. However, I think I may have an out for you."

"So I won't have to marry him?" Her face lit up.

"No, you'll still have to marry and conceive a child."

"Then how is this an out?"

"I may be able to get you a divorce. You follow all the rules of this marriage, and then I can get you out of it with a divorce."

"How long will I be stuck with him?"

"A year. Two tops."

"Can you make it so I don't have to give birth to his demon spawn?"

"I'll try, but don't get your hopes up. Just think though, stick it out for one year, and you get to be a parent, and think how having the surname 'Malfoy' can open doors."

"Which doors?"

"Any door you want."

She considered it, and then stuck out a hand for him to shake. "Deal. But I'm warning you, Kingsley, if you don't get me out of this marriage within a year, I will kill you. Slowly. And painfully."

-End of flashback-

"Well, as interesting as that little story was," Draco glared. "I actually went through a whole lot more to stop this. Apparently just being a Malfoy wasn't enough."

"You don't say."

"Seriously, I lost a heap of money trying to buy people off. It worked mostly, but damn Kingsley wouldn't take it. You have no idea how much I begged, and Malfoys do NOT beg, but even that didn't work. So I ended up married to the most annoying, inconsolable, bookworm, _mudblood_ I knew at school!"

Hermione blinked. "I knew we hated each other, but I thought you'd at least matured from that. And _paying people off_? That's low, even for you."

She turned on her heel and stalked out the room, but he followed her.

"Don't try to turn this on me!" He yelled.

"Stop being such an ass then!"

"Oh, sure, make me the bad guy."

"You ARE the bad guy!"

"So I paid off a couple of people, it didn't exactly work, did it?"

"You still did it!"

"Well, you went begging Kingsley!"

"That's nowhere near as bad!"

"Says who?"

"It's a fact!"

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm not even going to waste my breath arguing with a cretin like you."

She stomped out of the doors that led to the garden.

"Where are you going now?"

"Away from you!" She shouted.

She walked past the pool, past the large stretch of grass fitted with tall hoops she assumed was his own private Quidditch pitch - Merlin what a rich jackass - and continued storming off until she was deep in the woods that bordered the edge of the grounds.

When she couldn't see the manor behind her anymore, she sat down on a fallen tree trunk and rested her head in her hands. She made a few odd choking sounds as she fought back tears, and she dabbed impatiently at her eyes when they filled up. She would not waste tears on him.

She took a deep breath. "Keep it together, Hermione." She muttered. "Don't let him get to you. Distract yourself."

Unfortunately, she couldn't think of a suitable enough distraction other than walking deeper into the trees, so she did. Just as she was thinking that she'd been gone a while and should probably head back, she tripped over a tree root and went flying. When she crashed to the floor, she hit her head on a rock.

She touched her fingers tenderly to the side of her head, and when she pulled them away, they were covered in blood.

'Well, isn't that terrific.' She thought.

Then everything went black.

...

Back at the house, Draco was pacing across the marble foyer, grumbling to himself. "What an unbelievable bitch. She calls me immature when she's the one storming off from an argument, really could she be any more childish?" He looked over at the clock. "Staying away so long as well, trying to make me worry about her I suppose. Ha! As if I'd do that."

"Sir?" A house elf blinked up at him.

"Yes, Ogilvy?"

"Madam Hermione has been missing a long time."

"So?"

"Isn't sir worried about her?"

He laughed. "That's exactly what she wants me to do."

Ogilvy cocked his head to the side. "You aren't worried, sir?"

"No, I'm not. She's just stormed off to try and teach me a lesson. She'll be back."

"It's just... it is getting rather dark outside, sir. The other elves were worried something may have happened to her. Ogilvy is also worried."

Draco looked out the window to see the sun setting, fast. "She's just trying to worry us. She'll be back before it's pitch black."

"May Ogilvy suggest something?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. If Madam Hermione is not back by the time the sun has fully set, may the house elves search for her?"

Draco waved a hand. "If you'd like, but I'm telling you, she'll be back."

...

An hour later...

Draco was pacing in the foyer of the manor still. He glanced at the clock for what seemed like the millionth time, then out the window. The sun had set half an hour ago, but the house elves were still searching. A house elf suddenly showed up.

"Well?" He asked.

The elf shook his head. "No sign of Madam Hermione, sir."

Draco ran his fingers through his hair. "You've checked everywhere? The library, the pitch, the pool?"

"Everywhere, sir. We even checked in the forest, but we didn't go too deep in. It's far too easy to get lost in there, and it's dangerous in the dark."

"Hermione doesn't know that." He groaned. "She's probably lost in there."

"Should we go in deeper?"

"Yes," He headed towards the doors, grabbing a lantern "And I'll come as well. We'll cover more ground if we split up."

...

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. Everything was so fuzzy and dark... Where was she? Oh, right. Forest; hit her head on a rock. Everything faded to black, then back to its blurred state. So she was fading in and out of consciousness. She probably had a concussion.

She thought she heard someone calling her name. Not just one, two? Maybe more? She attempted to respond, but her voice only came out as a weak whimper.

Still, that must have been enough, because a moment later, two figures broke through the trees. It took her eyes a minute to focus on them, but then she realised it was a house elf, and... Malfoy? What was Malfoy doing here? Oh, wait. She was married to him, big argument, stormed off. She remembered now. She must have hit her head hard to forget she was married to such a vile snake.

He knelt down beside her and swore when he saw the large gash in the side of her head.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

"Tripped," she murmured "Head hit rock. Sore head."

He took a handkerchief out of his pocket, and told her to keep it pressed against the gash. "Can you walk?" He asked.

"Yes." She attempted to stand, and swooned back to the floor. He caught her before she hit it.

"Ok," He muttered. "No walking, then."

He swung her up into his arms as easily as if she was a bag of sugar. He started walking back to the house.

"Put me down." She mumbled. The swaying was making her dizzy.

But he just pressed her closer to his chest so she couldn't feel the swaying as much.

Hermione wanted to fall asleep again, but Draco and the house elf's consistent mumbling stopped her.

When they finally reached the house, he set her down gently on their bed, and he and the house elf checked her over.

"Nothing broken," The house elf said "The gash doesn't even need stitches, the blood's drying up."

"I still think we should take her to St. Mungo's." Draco disagreed.

"She'll be fine, sir. Her concussion is not so bad, some rest for a few days, and madam will be fine."

"Thank you, Solomon."

The elf nodded, and disappeared in a small puff of smoke.

"You saved my life." Hermione murmured.

"Hardly," he snorted, and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I saved you from spending the night in the woods."

"No," She shook her head. "It was more than that. I would have been fine even if you hadn't found me, but you still came looking."

"I had to," He shrugged "You'd been gone for hours."

"And why would you care about that? Were you... Were you worried about me?"

"As if! I didn't want people to think I'd murdered you when you were found in a puddle of blood in a forest."

"You liar!" She squealed like a little girl. "You care about me!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

"You sound like a child."

"So do you!"

"I am a mature adult." He stuck his nose into the air, then smirked and hit her with a pillow.

She hit him with another one, and they had a childish pillow fight, until Hermione flopped down, tired out.

He lay back next to her. "I won."

"You had an unfair advantage, you used a surprise attack, and I have a head wound."

"It'll be gone in a week or so, doubt there'll even be a scar."

She smiled, and nestled down to sleep.

"Hermione?"

"Mmm?"

"Never mind."

"Ok." She sighed, and fell into a deep slumber.

'You big chicken.' Draco thought to himself.

...

It was several weeks later, and Hermione had lost her concussion, the gash had healed up, and she and Draco had made up from their fight in their own _special_ way, all in the space of a week. So now, several weeks on, everything had returned to normal. Mostly.

The second Hermione's eyes fluttered open; she shot out of bed, straight into the bathroom. The sudden jolt woke Draco up, and he frowned when he heard the distinctive sound of someone retching.

"Hermione?" He called. "Are you ok in there?"

"I'm fine," she called back, weakly. "Must be something I ate."

He yawned, and rolled back onto his side. "Ok then, as long as I can get back to sleep."

...

A little while later, when they were sitting down to breakfast, Hermione poked her eggs around the plate for a minute, before settling on spearing a piece of bacon, and eating that. Then promptly spitting it out.

"Ugh," She wiped her mouth. "Rancid bacon."

"Really?" He frowned. "Mine tastes fine."

"Well isn't that dandy?" She snapped. "Lord Malfoy has perfectly edible food!"

"Whoa," He blinked as she clapped her hands over her mouth. "Don't get so worked up."

"I'm sorry," tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. "I don't know why I did that."

"Are you crying?"

"Yes," She sniffled. "What's going on with me? I'm not usually like this."

He came around the side of the table and pressed a cool hand to her forehead.

"I think you're burning up," He swept a couple of curls away from her face. "Maybe we should go to St. Mungo's."

"Can we use floo?" She sighed. "I'm too tired to apparate."

He draped an arm around her shoulders, and half carried her to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder from the pot on the mantelpiece, and threw it to the floor. "St. Mungo's!"

...

FIIIIIIIIIIIIINALLY UPDATED! So sorry for the wait :l But anywayz, it's here so dont hate me!


	9. Chapter 7

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy?"

Hermione winced, her head was aching. The young medi-witch looked at her kindly. "The healer will see you now."

Draco kept an arm around Hermione's shoulders to support her as they went into the healer's office. The healer smiled at them. "Hello. Mrs. Malfoy, if you'd lie on the bed? Mr. Malfoy you can take the chair next to it."

He headed over to the bed with a clipboard and quill. "So, how've you been feeling?"

"Awful, or I wouldn't be here." Hermione snapped.

The healer continued smiling; he was obviously used to snappy patients. "And what have your symptoms been?"

"Sometimes I'm really hungry, and sometimes I'm not, but some foods that I used to love, when I eat them now, it just makes me sick."

"Anything else?"

"I've been tired, and I've had mood swings, and I've thrown up a few times."

"How often?"

"It was every few days, but it's increased to every couple of days." Oh, and I have this weird craving for bananas, which makes no sense, because I've always hated them."

"Mhm, I think I know what the problem is." He waved his wand over her, muttering a couple of spells, and the tip of his wand turned blue. "Just as I thought," He smiled again. "You're pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Hermione and Draco said in unison.

"About six weeks along."

"Six weeks?"

"Er... yes." The healer stammered. "This is clearly a surprise to you. I'll give you some time alone."

He stepped out of the office, closing the door with a soft click.

Hermione slowly rubbed her hands over her stomach, it was still quite flat, though she supposed she'd put on a little weight, she'd thought nothing of it. She had actually missed her period twice, but she hadn't really noticed. Already not far from two months gone, and she hadn't even known!

She blew out a deep breath that ruffled her hair. "Wow." She said softly, turning to face Draco. The chair was empty. "Huh? Draco?" She looked around the room, and spied him in the corner, knees hunched up against his chest, mumbling to himself.

She slid off the bed, and sat down next to him. "Are you ok?"

He looked over at her and babbled at such a speed, it took her a while to figure out what he said: "?"

She sighed and smacked him clear across the face. "Calm down, will you? You aren't the one who has to squeeze another person out of you in about eight months, since we didn't know I was pregnant for the first month and a half."

He rubbed his cheek. "Ouch."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and went back to stroking her stomach. "I heard that if you talk to the baby when you're pregnant, it can hear you and recognise your voice."

"Hmm," Draco leaned back against the wall. "Doesn't sound likely to me."

Hermione gasped and slumped against the wall, and Draco was instantly alert. "What is it? What's wrong? The baby isn't coming yet is it?"

She thumped his arm lazily. "At six weeks? No you idiot."

"Then what's the matter?"

"It just hit me. I'm going to be a mother. Not just a mother, the mother of _your _child. How weird is that?"

"Very, but... somehow it doesn't really feel _that _strange, does it?"

"No," She said thoughtfully. "We're going to be _parents._"

"This is huge. Oh, no."

"What?"

"Think of all the shit we're going to have to buy," he groaned.

She clapped her hands on her stomach as if she was covering the baby's ears. "Watch what you say! The baby might be able to hear you, you know."

"Bottles, clothes, toys, a pram, nappies..."

"Dibs."

"Huh?"

"Dibs on not doing the nappy changes."

"Oh, that's not fair. The kid isn't even born yet! No dibs."

She stuck her tongue out at him, then another realisation struck her. "I'm going to have to breastfeed."

"You don't _have_ to."

"They say it makes babies smarter. If I have to breastfeed, then you are getting up in the night after we put it on a bottle."

"Ok, two things: One, no freaking way. Two, don't call the baby 'it', it's our baby."

"Our baby." She mused on that. "This is so weird."

"Yeah, you said that."

"It's just... strange. I mean it's _us._ We have actually created something with half our DNA each."

"Yeah, make it all about science."

She smiled, and looked down at her stomach again. "Hello baby," she said softly. "You ok in there?"

"You are talking to your stomach. You aren't even showing!"

"He or she might be able to understand me."

"Is it too early to find out what sex it is?"

"I don't know, maybe we can. Shall we get the healer?"

"Sure, you wait here." He shoved up off the floor, whilst Hermione stood a bit more slowly, and went back over to the bed. Draco poked his head around the door. "Healer Vanelli?"

"Yes?" Their healer returned from the medi witch station where he'd been talking. "Have you and Mrs. Malfoy discussed the... situation?"

"Yeah, we were just wondering if it was too early to tell the sex?"

"Well, she's about six weeks along, so not yet. We can still do a sonogram?"

"No." Hermione said at the same time as Draco said "Yes."

"Why not?" He asked her.

"I want to wait until we can find the sex out at the same time."

"Why does it matter?"

"When I look at the first picture of my child, I want to be able to think: 'That's my daughter' or 'That's my son'."

"What's wrong with thinking 'That's our baby.'?"

"I just want to wait, ok?" She snapped, sliding off the bed. "Thanks for the help Healer Vanelli." She said between gritted teeth as she scooped up her coat.

"Thanks." Draco blurted and dashed after her.

Hermione was clacking angrily down the hallway in her heels, shrugging on her camel-coloured trench coat as she went. He hurried after her and grabbed her arm. "What the hell was that?"

She pulled her arm free angrily and continued along the hallway, with him just managing to keep pace beside her. "Is this just because I asked what was wrong with saying 'our baby'?"

She remained silent. And he let out a quick laugh of surprise "That's it isn't it? Why did that make you so angry?"

They'd reached the lift by this time, and Hermione stabbed the button to summon it. "I'm not angry."

"Like hell you aren't. Tell me what's so wrong about saying 'our baby'."

The doors slid open, and they stepped inside, and Hermione pressed the button for the ground floor, where the floo fireplaces were. "You don't get it," She sighed. "You're just throwing 'our baby' around. It's still strange for me you know! Also, you aren't the one who has to go through all this: The morning sickness, the cravings, the mood swings, the breastfeeding, actually giving birth! I'm _scared_ Draco! I don't know about any of this stuff, I've never really been interested in motherhood, and now suddenly I'm pregnant and a mother-to-be? It's terrifying, and you have no idea what it's like!"

She slumped against the wall, looking defeated. Draco pressed the emergency stop button, and the lift jerked to a halt. Hermione stumbled at the sudden jolt. "Why did you do that?"

"So I could do this." And he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. She froze for a moment, then relaxed and hugged him back, soothed as he softly stroked her hair. "You don't need to be scared," He said. "I'm going to be here every step of the way, I promise."

...

A couple of months later...

"What about Jane?" Hermione was lying on the bed, with a baby name book propped on her stomach. She was around 4 months along now, and now she had a baby bump. At first she'd been depressed about looking fat, but then she'd realised it made a decent table.

Draco kicked his shoes off at the side of the bed and flopped down next to her. "Jane? A bit plain isn't it? And what if it's a boy?" Hermione was going for her first sonogram the next morning, and they'd find out the sex of the baby.

"Well, what were you thinking of?" She passed the book to him, and he flicked through the pages.

"I don't know, something more...original? What about Christof?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realise our baby was FRENCH."

"Well excuse me for trying to give our baby a unique name!"

"What about Sarah?"

"No. Genevieve?"

"Again with the French names? John."

"No, Achille?"

"As in Achilles heel? No thanks. Wow, this is hard."

"Tell me about it." He sighed, pulling a pillow over his head.

Hermione yanked it off and hit him over the face with it. "At least you aren't the pregnant one."

He laughed and stole the pillow back, putting it back in its rightful position. "Ready to sleep now?"

"I guess," She sighed, putting the book on the bedside table. "It's not exactly comfy sleeping when you have a huge bump for a stomach."

He turned out the lamp on his side, and settled down to sleep. After a couple of minutes, he was curious as to why Hermione's light was still on, and why she was mumbling. He sat back up and clicked the lamp on. Hermione was patting her bump and talking to it again. He rolled his eyes and turned back over. "You're still convinced the baby can hear you?"

"Positive, I'm just waiting for it to kick. Why don't you talk to it?"

"Hmm, talking to a bump, or going to sleep? Decisions, decisions..."

"Don't be such a jerk about it."

"I'm not talking to your stomach. Goodnight." Then he clicked the lamp off and pulled the covers up.

Hermione sighed. "It's great how you care about your child."

"It's not that I don't care," He mumbled. "I just don't think an unborn baby can hear you talking to it, or recognise your voice."

"Think what you want, but I still believe it."

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't talk too long, I'm going to sleep."

... 2 chapters in one day? Love me now? :l


	10. Yet another update

Yet another update, but this is to do with work on the chapters! I actually do not know how the baby is gonna turn out, I'm just working with da floooooow. But anyway, I plan some more chapters soon, but I need YOU. Yes, YOU! The reader!

Leave a review voting whether you want the baby to be a boy or a girl, and some baby names would be good as well ^-^

The more reviews of baby sexes and names I get, the faster I update, so dont complain for me not updating, you should have given more reviews :L


	11. Chapter 8

AN: Only a short chapter. Bit of drama in this one, AND a cliff hanger :o

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling like a beached whale. She craned her head to look at her stomach, and then flopped it back onto the pillow and groaned. Draco sat up, mumbling, with his hair all tousled on top of his head. Hermione glanced his way and punched his arm lazily. "Jackass."

"What?" He ruffled his fingers through his hair, tousling it to make it sexier than it already was.

"It should be illegal to look that good first thing in the morning. This pregnancy is making me more randy than ever when I'm too fat to do anything about it. You're unfair morning looks compared to mine aren't helping at all."

He smirked and pulled the sheet over his head. "Better?" His voice muffled from under the sheet.

She just groaned again. "No, my randiness is still uncured. Damn my huge stomach!"

He pulled the sheet down. "I had an idea for a baby name."

"Shoot."

"Lucinda."

"I'm sorry, are we having a child from a fairy tale? What about Willow?"

"Named after a tree, nice. Faith?"

"Uh-uh, there's no way we're naming her or him after qualities people should have. Paul?"

"Boring. Victor?"

"Snobby."

He rolled his eyes and looked at the clock. "Hey, we have to go for your sonogram in an hour."

"Ugh."

"Come on, we can find out the sex of the baby."

"I don't want to know."

"I thought you changed your mind about that?"

"I thought so, but I've thought about it; and I really want it to be a surprise."

"Well personally, I'd rather know."

"You want to know whether you get to spoil a girl or teach a boy how to play Quidditch?" She smiled.

"But, of course." He slid out of bed, and tugged his pyjama bottoms up slightly.

Hermione tipped her head to the side. "You know you have a fantastic ass?"

"Yes. Did you know you're pretty much drooling?"

She dabbed at her mouth quickly. "Just shut up before I rip those bottoms off."

He laughed and went into the bathroom. Hermione shuffled to the side of the bed and attempted to sit up. "Ugh, that is if I don't need a crane to get out of bed."

...

"Hello again," Healer Vanelli smiled. "If it isn't my favourite couple. How's the pregnancy going, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Oh fantastic, I _love_ not being able to move with my beach ball stomach." Hermione snapped from the bed.

Healer Vanelli smiled. "I'm used to mood swings from my pregnancy patients." He moved over to the sonogram machine and picked up the transducer. "Just roll your shirt up so I can see your stomach please."

Hermione rolled her shirt up and the healer rubbed a gel over her stomach. "Ready?" He asked, flicking the machine on.

Hermione looked to Draco, who nodded to her. "Go for it," She sighed. "But please, don't tell us the sex."

Healer Vanelli glided the transducer across her stomach, changing positions after a few glances at the screen. "Hang on a minute," He said, moving the transducer whilst tapping a few keys.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione clenched Draco's hand.

The healer tapped a couple more keys, and then slowly took the transducer away. "I'm sorry," He said. "I'm not picking up a heartbeat."


	12. Chapter 9

AN: This chapter dedicated to Lee kadivar, my ever faithful reviewer, whose jedi mind powers forced me to update quickly!

"What?" Hermione blinked.

"There's no heartbeat, Mrs. Malfoy." He placed a hand over hers, but she jerked it away.

"Are you saying my child is dead?"

"Well, I'm not saying that exactly. It could just be the way the baby's lying, but usually no heartbeat means the baby is dead."

"Check again." Draco said simply.

"Mr. Malfoy, even if I did, there'd be no guarantee-"

"I said, CHECK AGAIN."

Healer Vanelli flinched, but nonetheless, he glided the transducer across Hermione's stomach again. This time, a hollow thumping could be heard from the monitor. "The baby was just lying in an awkward position."

Hermione and Draco both sighed with relief. "And the baby's ok?" Hermione asked.

"Perfectly fine. Hear how strong the heartbeat is?" He pointed out the shapes on the screen. "There's your baby."

"I can't see it." Hermione frowned "It just looks like a bunch of lumps."

The healer pointed again. "Now?"

"I can see... a vague outline. Are you sure the baby's ok? It's not... deformed?"

"Well, the shape does look a little odd, but most likely it's just how the baby's positioned. Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" Draco said through gritted teeth. "If I hadn't made you check, we'd all think the baby was dead!"

"Mr. Malfoy, please calm down."

"_Don't_ tell me to calm down! I could sue this whole hospital and win you know!"

Healer Vanelli had turned white, and Hermione patted his arm. "Excuse my husband, he doesn't mean it."

"I bloody well do!"

"You don't and you know it. Stop being such a drama queen. The baby's fine, can't you just be happy about that?"

Draco sat back down in the hard plastic chair, and looked at the screen. "I can't really see it either."

As he was subdued, the healer sneaked out of the room.

Hermione held his hand "I know, but think about it, that's our baby. That, on the screen right there, is our child. It's your very own mini-me." She giggled.

"It's half of you as well, you know. I really hope the baby doesn't get your frizzy hair."

"I hope it doesn't get your self-conceited ways."

"I hope it does have your wit." He smirked.

"I hope it gets your gorgeous looks." She laughed.

She rested her head against his chest and watched the screen. He placed his chin on her head and mouthed the words into her hair that he was too scared to say out loud.

...

Months later (yay random time skips!)... Anyhoo, Hermione's nearly finished her pregnancy

"I can't imagine how that must have felt, Hermione." Katie shook her head so her black hair flicked in her face. "Thinking you'd lost your baby."

"I know," Ginny added. "I would've broken down. Thank Merlin the healer checked. A stillbirth would be the worst thing ever."

Hermione nodded, not particularly caring for all this attention. "It was awful, and I really don't like discussing it."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Katie gasped. "Of course you don't. Ginny, subject change!"

"So, what's the sex?" Ginny asked, patting Hermione's stomach.

"I don't know," Hermione rubbed her bump. "We want it to be a surprise."

"_She_ wants it to be a surprise." Draco muttered to Blaise.

Blaise chuckled. "I know what you mean, mate. When Luna was pregnant, she didn't want to know either. If I recall, she put crystals on her stomach to ward off Flarnsnaps."

"What are Flarn-"

"Don't even ask. So, how are you dealing with looming fatherhood?"

"Ok, I guess."

"Which are you hoping for?"

"Either, really. How's having a daughter?"

Blaise smiled, and Draco could see the sappy father-daughter love in his face. "Best thing in the world, Draco. I can't even picture my life without her in it."

"Luna not here tonight?"

"No, Serena was up screeching all night, so Luna stayed home with her. Translation: She's put Serena to bed, and then gone to bed herself. Did I mention that I pretended to be asleep every time Luna tried to make me see to her?"

Draco laughed. "Who picked Serena for a name anyway?"

"Who do you think? At least I got the middle name."

"Oh yeah?"

"Aurora."

"...As in the sleeping beauty story?"

"No, we liked how the names sounded. Serena can mean peaceful, and Aurora means dawn."

"Peaceful dawn."

"Yeah."

"I see what you mean, that does sound good. Listen... when Luna was pregnant, did she... talk to her stomach?"

"All the time, I did it as well."

"You talked to a bump?"

"Well, it's not the bump you're talking to, it's the baby. They can hear you know. Luna read a book to it."

"Oh, a fairytale?"

"No, a documentation of magical creatures."

"Right... You didn't think talking to the baby whilst it was still in the stomach was strange?"

"Well yeah, at first. Why do you ask?"

"Hermione keeps bugging me to talk to the baby. She says she wants it to kick when she talks to it as well."

"Well, you should. Its great talking to the baby before it's born. They can recognise your voices you know."

"It can recognise voices? I thought it was just hearing?"

"No, they recognise voices. Me and Luna both talked to the baby, saying we were her parents, we loved her, you know the usual stuff. And when she was born, the first time I held her and I said hi, she opened her eyes and looked at me."

"Wow. I tell you what, I doubt I'm ever going to experience that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... What if the baby hates me?"

"You are kidding, right?"

"Come on, the baby's _mother_ hated me, why not the baby as well?"

"Dude, you are seriously stupid. It's your child; of course they won't hate you. Mind you, when they're a teenager they might. But even then, it's just a phase."

"So, you think it'll be alright?"

"Of course mate," Blaise slung an arm around his shoulders. "And don't worry about being a shit father either."

"...I wasn't. But _now_ I am!"


	13. Chapter 10

That night...

"That was nice, wasn't it?" Hermione finished combing her hair out and sat on the edge of the bed. "Spending some time with friends." She lowered herself into the bed slowly, minding her stomach. "Just a month more to go, and then I can _finally_ fit back into normal clothes."

"Yes, but you'll also have a baby to spit up on your normal clothes." Draco said from behind his newspaper.

Hermione plucked at her maternity nightdress. "If it gets me out of these, I don't care."

She clicked her lamp off and settled down, it had been an exhausting day, and she was soon asleep. Draco folded his paper and put it on the bedside table. Quietly, he shifted over to her side. She was lying on her back, so this was going to be easy.

"Hello," He said awkwardly. He didn't really know what he expected to happen. Was the bump suddenly going to start talking back. "Are you ok in there? I don't know why I asked that, it's not like you can reply. Why am I even talking to a bump? Well anyway, I should stop babbling." He drummed his fingers on the bed. "So... can you hear me?"

"What are you doing?"

Draco shot up, then he realised that it was Hermione speaking, not the bump. "Nothing."

"Were you... talking to the baby?"

"No, you believe that bull?"

"You were talking to the baby, weren't you?"

"Noooo."

"Liar." She shuffled upright. "Come on, talk to it."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, do it for me?"

He rolled his eyes, and spoke to the bump. "Hi baby. Your mother is making me talk to you. I have no idea what to say."

"Just say what you mean."

"Ok then," He thought it over "Hello in there, it's me. Your father. I... I love you already, and you aren't even born yet. I promise you, I'm going to take care of you, no matter what happens."

"Draco," Hermione smiled "Give me your hand."

He put his hand in hers and she placed it on her stomach. He felt a small thud against his palm. "The baby's kicking" Hermione said softly "It knows who its father is."

"Wow, that kid is really kicking, now I'm worried it hates me."

Hermione laughed. "The baby isn't gonna hate you. The baby will love you."

"Can I talk to you about something?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Do you really think we'll end up getting divorced?"

"Oh... I don't know; I mean, what exactly do we have here? We're having a baby, could you imagine how screwed up we could make its life if it didn't know whether their parents loved each other or not?"

"I know; I really don't want this baby to be born into a loveless marriage."

"Is it really loveless?" She whispered.

They looked at each other in silence, until finally Draco broke it. "No. No it isn't."

"This is kind of weird for me." Hermione sighed.

"Ok, I've been trying to say this for ages, and if I don't say it now, I'm just gonna lose my nerve." He took a deep breath. "I love you, Hermione."

"As much as I can't believe I'm saying this; I love you too, Draco Malfoy." She laughed "Can you believe that it's the first time we've said that to each other?"

"I know, not exactly a normal relationship is it?"

"No." She stretched over slightly. "Ok, you're going to have to meet me halfway here, my stomach's huge and I can't move."

"Ok, sorry." He leant over the rest of the way and kissed her softly on the lips.

She smiled. "Very nice, now I recommend sleep."

...

One month later...

"Mr. Malfoy?" Draco looked up from his desk as his assistant, Kira, poked her head around the door. "Your wife's just sent a howler. It has an emergency stamp on it, so she must have sent it by speed delivery. Seems important."

"Thanks, Kira." He said, as she left the envelope on his desk. She left the room, and he slit the envelope open with a letter opener. The paper folded swiftly into a mouth shape and Hermione's voice spoke: "Draco, I'm at home, and I either just peed my pants or the baby's coming. I think you should get your ass over here and help me to the hospital."

Draco dropped the letter on his desk and grabbed his coat, running out of his office. "The baby's coming." He said to Kira. "Tell people I'm going to the hospital."

"Ok, good luck, sir!" Kira waved as he vanished through a fireplace.

...

"Hermione?" Draco stepped out of the fireplace at home, and he instantly followed the screech.

Hermione was in the foyer, gripping tightly onto a table, with house elves fussing around her. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" She bellowed.

"I came as soon as I got your howler." He put one arm around her waist and walked her to the fireplace.

"Not. Soon. Enough." Hermione gasped. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, owwwwwww."

They quickly used floo to get to St. Mungo's. As soon as they were there, medi witches rushed to get Hermione on a stretcher. They quickly wheeled her down the halls until they reached an open room.

Hermione was carefully transferred onto the bed and had her clothes transfigured into a hospital gown, and a medi-witch checked how many centimetres dilated she was. "Ten centimetres." She said, "You're ready to deliver. Lucky for you, really, most women have to wait longer."

"Lucky?" Hermione hissed. "It feels like there's a mosh pit in my uterus. You call that _lucky?_"

A healer quickly rushed in. "I hear we have one ready to deliver?"

"No," Hermione growled. "I'm just lying here with my legs in the air out of _comfort._"

The healer smiled grimly, and sat in a chair at the end of the bed. "Ready to push?"

Hermione nodded grimly, and Draco held her hand. "You can do this," He said. "Remember, I love you."

"I love you too, but this is all your fault!" Hermione clenched her teeth and pushed. "AH! IS IT SUUPOSED TO HURT THAT MUCH?"

"It's normal honey," The healer said "Keep pushing."

Hermione gripped Draco's hand, digging her nails into her hand. "Ouch!" He said. "That freaking hurt!"

Hermione, and all other women in the room looked at him in annoyance. "Try squeezing something the size of a quaffle out of a hole the size of a snitch." Hermione growled.

She pushed again, sweat breaking out on her forehead. "OH MERLIN, THIS REALLY HUUUUUUUURTS!"

"Ok, take a deep breath, then push again. Between each one, take a deep breath."

Hermione nodded, and pushed hard, gasping when she'd finished. She took a deep breath as the healer had suggested, and then pushed again. "I can't!" She sobbed. "I can't push anymore!"

"Just a few more!" The healer encouraged

"Have you ever given birth?" Hermione asked.

"No..."

"THEN SHUT UP, WOMAN, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I'M GOING THROUGH!"

"Hey, come on." Draco pulled some strands of hair out of her face. "You can do this, I know you can."

"Ok, but just know something before I push again."

"What?"

"You are NEVER touching me again!"

...

After a short while of pushing, Hermione was about ready to rip her hair out. "IS IT OUT YEEEEEEEEEET?"

"One more push!" The healer said.

"I can't! I can't! I can't!"

"ONE more. You can do it!"

Hermione grimaced, but gave one final push. The healer carefully gathered up a small red bundle. "Congratulations." She smiled, as she handed the baby to be cleaned up.

"I did it," Hermione gasped. "I had the baby!" She laughed with joy, then looked down at her stomach. "I thought the stomach was supposed to go flat after the baby was born? Why's mine still huge?"

"Alright then," The healer snapped on a fresh pair of rubber gloves. "Ready for the next one?"


	14. BABY NAMES AND SEXES REVEALED

Sup peeps? Just a quick update to reveal things! The sexes and names are...

I'm not telling you, wait for the next chapter :P

Sorry, had to be done :D


	15. Chapter 11

...

"The next one?" Hermione blinked. "But, I thought I was only having one?"

"No, it's twins, honey. You didn't see on any of your sonograms?"

"No, why wouldn't I see it?"

"Well, sometimes it depends on the way the babies lie. It's unlucky for you that every sonogram the babies were lying awkwardly. Anyway, no time for talking, we have another baby to deliver!"

"So that means MORE pushing?" Hermione gasped.

"Yes."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

...

After a solid half-hour of pushing, Hermione finally gave birth to the second baby. She was lying against the pillows, utterly exhausted.

"We're going to have to transfigure the baby stuff we have to make double you know?" Draco said.

"You do it." Hermione sighed, "I'm exhausted."

The healer came over, clutching two bundles in blankets. "You ready?"

"Ready?" Hermione asked "I thought we were done at two! Now, I'm having triplets!"

...

"Uh, no." The healer said. "I meant, are you ready to see your babies?"

"Oh," Hermione laughed with relief. "Thank Merlin, if I'd had to push again, I would've killed myself."

"Now, we can finally find out the sex." Draco laughed.

The healer smiled and handed them a blue and a pink bundle. "You have a boy and a girl. Both perfectly healthy."

Hermione rocked the pink bundle gently. "Oh, she's perfect." She whispered, impatiently dabbing a tear off her cheek. "Hey there, baby."

Draco looked down at his son. "Hey little guy."

The baby boy blinked up at him knowingly. "He recognises his daddy." Hermione smiled.

"Do we have names yet?" The healer asked.

"Oh, no." Hermione looked at Draco. "We never decided on anything."

"Well, I actually had an idea for a girl's name." Draco said. "It's unique, but not really original."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Arianna."

"Oh," Hermione sighed. "It's perfect. Should we give her a middle name? I was thinking maybe Alice?"

"Arianna Alice Malfoy." Draco tested it out. "I like it."

Hermione held the baby out, and they switched over. "And what about this little fella? I'll be honest; I quite like the name Stefan."

"And the middle name? Maybe, Caleb?"

"Stefan Caleb Malfoy." Hermione smiled. "We have our names."

The healer smiled "Excellent choices. Oh, and there are some people here to see you."

"People?" Hermione frowned. "Who?"

"Yeah..." Draco said. "When you were resting, I sent an owl to Ginny, Harry, Ron, Katie, Luna and Blaise. And knowing them, they're probably all here."

Sure as anything, everyone he'd just mentioned bustled into the room. "I have a surprise for you!" Ginny exclaimed after the flurry of hugs and well wishes.

"What?" Hermione winced.

"I'm throwing you a baby shower!"

"Uh, Gin? I already had the babies."

"I know, but we forgot to throw you one when you were still pregnant, so we're gonna throw you one as soon as we can. You've had twins; you're going to need more baby stuff."

"Oh, that's sweet of you, but I think I should look after the babies first before I start going out."

"We'll do it when the guys are off work, that way they can look after all the kids whilst we go have fun!"

"Whatever you want, Ginny."

The healer came over to the group. "Excuse me, I let you in to see how she was doing, but I'm afraid you'll all have to leave. There's far too many people in here."

A chorus of "Awwww." Went up.

"Can we each just have a turn at holding the babies?" Luna asked. "Then we'll leave."

"Ok, but don't take too long. I'm going to go fill in the birth certificates."

The babies were both passed around carefully with everyone cooing over them. "What did you name them?" Harry asked, bouncing the boy in his arms.

"Well, the girl is Arianna Alice Malfoy, and the boy is Stefan Caleb Malfoy." Draco said.

"Oh, they're perfect." Katie said.

"Great choice." From Ron.

"Absolutely beautiful." Luna added.

Then, they really had to go, and Arianna and Stefan were given back to their parents.

Hermione rocked Arianna in her arms and watched as she fell asleep. "We didn't know which one we wanted more, and we got both. A boy and a girl."

"Which is the oldest?"

"Stefan, he's half an hour older."

"Speaking of him, look he's falling asleep."

They both watched as both of the twins slept soundly. Draco carefully took them over to their little cribs, which he pushed next to the bed.

Hermione smiled, and patted the space on the bed next to her. She shuffled over to make room for him, and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Was it worth it?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"Being married to me, all the pregnancy stuff, going through labour, having the twins. Was it all worth it?"

"Yes," She sighed. "It was all worth it, to come out of this as a family."

...

Crap, timing failure xD Originally, Stefan was older by 2 minutes, but I changed it to half an hour, yet forgot to change the bit at the end ^-^ Problem fixed now!


End file.
